nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Chil'tah Milvannar
Appearance Chil'tah is a 5'8'' Half Drow commonly found with sky blue vestments on. A hood hangs down over a doctor's mask that she owns that seems to resemble the face of a dove. Not commonly, a heavy mace hangs on her side as soft looking leather gloves are always on her hands. A smile is always ever present on her lips even through the darkest of situations. Personality Chil'tah finds herself to be rather secretive most of the time, though she does let some information slip, maybe to gain favor and trust with those she talks to. Her philosophy is that, if she doesn't smile, no one truly will. She tends to avoid saying her last name or talking about her past and will guard it pretty heavily. Though once she trusts someone enough, she might just let them in on her, fill them in. Though not conniving, she's always plotting to fulfill the needs of herself if it fulfills the needs of the people and those around her. If someone is in need, she's usually the first to try and run blindly into danger to save them, through hell or high water. History SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T WANT THE BACKSTORY RUINED, AVOID THIS PART. Chil’tah, a woman born of Drow and of Human descent was one who was not used to the city she was born in, Cheliax. Her mother, a drow had taken quite a liking to one of her slaves, some would even say it was one that was born of love. Twisted, different, but they insisted it was love of some kind. One she tried her hardest to hide. She was always locked in her room, to look upon the world she was born in, until one night when she been slipped a letter from a man she never did recognize. It told her that the date she was stuck in was one she was blessed. They urged her to venture out into Cheliax, look for an odd symbol hidden under a book in some library. They would find answers and would be assured that any difficulties found in this world would be solved. When she did, she was quite surprised to find someone had spotted her. Though when they did, it was a smile instead of a scowl. The rebellion was always glad to bring in those that can bring in, especially those who were born under people of power. Something that can cause issues with a child’s connection with family sure, but one that felt like a necessity. Insider info was always hard to come by. At first she was apprehensive to turn in her mother, but as she was brought to light of the place she lives in and the people associated with it, mainly her mother, she began to see how dark this world truly was. In the darkness was light and in the light was Milani, hearing her call to give her hope and a way to help those pained in this world. Every night she’d sneak her way out, unaware of the fact her mother was all the knowing of her attempts. She’d tend to the wounded, become the reason for hope, of light in the darkness. funnily enough it seemed like all was going right and in fact, it was all about to come to an end. One night as she had left one of the hideouts she frequented for the rebellion, her mother had already gotten her way in with more guard than they could handle. The many were slaughtered and a part of the rebellion lost its hope. When Chil’tah ha learned of this, she had lost her own hope as well. And in losing her hope, she found it renewed once more, determination, stubbornness. She would make the rebellion stronger, would make sure that when she comes back home, they shall have the army to match the one that brought that division to an end. With a a declaration to a representative of the rebellion, she was given enough gold along with some spare magical items they could spare and sent her on her way, wishing her the best of luck on all she would try to achieve. Her next stop? Anywhere but here. She just needed to inspire the masses. It would take time, it would take effort, but she would achieve it, gods be damned. Relationships Mil'vaas: ''Chil'tah's half-sister. She trusts her with a lot and though it's not apparent from the front, she does care about her every time she's not close to her. She is part of the group Chil'tah is aiming to create and goes by the name Raven.'' Vakaab: ''A fellow drow and friend of her half-sister, she trusts him to a degree. Though she finds him odd and interesting at the time same, she trusts him enough to be in the same group Mil'vaas and Chil'tah are in. He goes by the name Sparrow.'' Katarina: ''A tiefling she met her first couple days in the city. Though the tiefling isn't related to her, Chil'tah tries to treat her as if she was part of her own family. Always willing to protect and guide her through the hardships of the world, she has a feeling she might be interested in joining her group.'' Aspirations Though she doesn't project it, she's aiming to put together a rebellion to break off at least Nibiru from the Chelaxian government, if not move towards her mother's dwelling and take her down once and for all. If worst comes to worst, she'll have to develop her own settlement that separates itself from that government so that people have a safe place to run to.Category:Characters